Scrub (MudWing)
The following article is a stub! This article is a work in progress. Information may be incomplete or missing. Scrub Art by Winter314 BACKGROUND INFORMATION Creator Winter314 Main Attribute Constantly Worried Element Earth Theme Colour Green MBTI Personality INFJ ? CHARACTER INFORMATION Age Under 7 DY Gender Male ♂ Occupation Student Tribe MudWings Allies The Academy Scrub is a young male MudWing attending the Academy. He is worried about most things and has a lot of fears and insecurities. Appearance Scrub’s scales are mainly various shades of green. His underbelly has a yellowish tint to it. Splatters of various greens cover neck and tail. The backscales are extremely dark yet still green. His light green wing membranes are also covered in differently coloured spots, which look similar to camouflage patterns used by the military. Two round spots are located on each cheek. He has short greyish horns. His eyes are olive green and usually dark circles form under them due to lack of sleep. A long thin scar stretches over the right side of his neck, going vertically upwards. Another scar is on his tail, located on the underside, and better visible from the right side. He generally shows sad or worried expressions on his face. Colours Scales (Main) Eyes Underscales Back Horns Personality Upon first meeting it is clear that the dragonet is a pessimist, who always worries about things. He is easily frightened, and always obeys rule and orders without questioning them. He is not the type to go into a situation unprepared without at least one backup plan. He dislikes to go outside because there are so many things that could go wrong out there. The world is a dangerous place, especially for a dragonet who does not fly. You see, Scrub has a problem with heights to the point where hovering over the ground can already be scary, let alone actually flying high enough to not get attacked by wild crocodiles or get stuck in the swamp. Yes, the MudWing dragonet also dislikes mud. If his acrophobia wasn’t enough to make him look like a weirdo, his fear of dirt is definitely making him do so. At this point Scrub doesn’t care about what other believe. He already knows it. It does make him sad, but at least they are not throwing rocks or breath fire at him. By the way, he also doesn't like using his firebreath. Relationships Cowry A fellow member of the Sapphire winglet, Cowry's constant optimism is both a cause for confusion, but also something impressive to the young MudWing male. Scrub feels content around this dragon, but also worries for her safety, as she has the tendency to get into dangerous situations. Navy Blizzard Amazon Starchaser Abilities Firebreath - Scrub is able to breath hot red flames. Enhanced Strength - MudWings are physically the strongest and also biggest tribe. Scrub of course has inherited that strength, but doesn't really use it. Enhanced Durability - MudWings have armor like scales, which are far stronger than regular scales. However they mostly cover the backside and part of arms and legs, which leaves the stomach unprotected. Camouflage - Scrub's colouring might not really help him blend in with brown dirt and mud, however this does not mean he cannot camouflage himself at all! His green scales actually help him hide in the vegetation of the marshlands. Trivia Scrub can mean many things. The word can be used to describe low trees and bushes that grow in dirt that is not especially good or where it is windy and dry It can also describe a cleaning activity. Scrub also is used as an alternative word to "noob", specifically in the gaming scene. Scrub is young, but his exact age is unknown. Trivia Gallery File:Scrub Headshot.png |By Winter314 Scrub pixel.png Category:Dragonets Category:Males Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Characters Category:MudWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Winter314)